Forum:Monster farm
Link title I know everyone have some trouble getting some rare monster carves. So I though about a Monster farm. You get a monster and then you choose hunt or remove parts. The hunt will be in a curral, you have to kill the monster, and carve it. The remove parts option will only get you desired parts, but no extra hunt carves. Theres two ways of getting monster into your farm : special capture or DNA. For the special capture, you will have to make a jail-like trap, combining Trap Tool +any ore (affects capturing chance). The captured monster will fight you, if you choose "hunt", as it is a wild monster. To the DNA, you will need a DNA extracting tool (still thinking how to make it). You will have, then, to wait until the mknster grow up, or just fight it when its just a minions (preys, uroktor, jaggi, baggi). You can only hunt it when small if its a minion-large monster case. If you choose "hunt", the monster won't fight you, as it is "homebrew". Well thats it if you have any ideas, post a coment.Gratgaisdead 13:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Its a great idea but i think mh still does not have advance tools to extract DNA from a monster and the capture thing could be better, but in mh you have to work hard on a quest not just capture it and fight it again hard work is needed, like me i had to fight a Jinouga about 9 times to get a full set of armor and the GS weapon -kIdMohawk- 14:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Cloning? In MH? Are you on drugs, man? Frankly, I don't see how fighting a cloned monster would be any different from hunting a normal one in a real quest, nor do I see how you would have a higher chance of getting rare items from a clone. If you want better chances of certain items, I once had an idea for a carving service (provided by either monster researchers or maybe a butcher) that you could use after level 100 or so. First you would have to cap a monster in a non-cap quest (that way you can keep it because the client doesn't need it alive), then you could pay a fee to have the service carve three items from the monster, but you could request a particular item type and have a 20% higher chance of getting it. Alternately, you could use a special type of voucher to have them carve an item for a 40% higher chance, but it would only be one carve, and it would be all or nothing, so you would either get what you asked for or nothing at all. Cobalt32 18:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) With monster farm you basically kill the whole concept of monster hunter. firstly you sadi 'homebrewed' monsters wouldnt attack you if you hunted them, why? the whole point of monster hunting is the hunt or be hunted not killing monsters that wont stand up for them selves. Secondly, you said you would use monster farm to get rare carves but that just ruins the fun of hunting, if you control what you carve then theres no point in even trying. Lastly, people would use monster farm as a cheat way to get elder dragon armor and weapons because all they would have to do is do a 'special capture quest' for the elder dragon then just chose the carves from the clone and instatly get Epic armor. 1 Of the WORST ideas iv ever seen. Wyvren s 21:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You just don't get it. See, if you could capture an Elder Dragon, people would constantly. And besides, you would have to hunt a monster in order to get DeoxyNucleic Acid or to capture and cage it. Zeldas ganon 16:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. the extractor could be made by combining Lifecrystals with a Catalyst, and these Mega Lifecrystals with Elder Dragon Blood. However, you could reuse it indefinitely. Zeldas ganon 16:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC)